Hungry
by TheRealRenee
Summary: A hot and loving encounter between secret lovers. Trish/Jericho


Hungry... She was consumed by an insatiable hunger as she made her way down the arena hallway. Her breath was coming in quick, short near-gasps as she strode at a brisk pace toward the locker room which she sought. 

Trish Stratus glanced around at her surroundings for a beat, relieved as she noted she was alone. No one seemed to be watching her. In fact, even better, no one was around this particular corridor. Just her luck... 

My nylons are melting down my legs   
Your heart is pounding at my throat   
I can't catch my breath   
I lost it when your fingertips   
Ran down my back and up my neck... 

As discreetly as she could manage, the little blonde pounded on the door that was suddenly before her, her breath catching in her throat as she heard him inside. She could hear distinct, telltale sounds of him approaching the door, the sound of the knob being turned and then... 

He pulled her almost roughly inside, his arms instantly encircling her waist as he crashed his lips down on hers. She let out a slightly muffled moan as she felt him reach out behind her, most likely locking the door. 

Your kiss makes me feel like this... 

The passion she felt at the sensation of his hot, moist lips all over her mouth, his velvety tongue dipping way into her mouth, made her head spin. She felt as though she could pass out at the heavenly feelings shooting through her brain and heart. God, how she lived for moments like this one. 

After long, drawn moments, Chris Jericho raised his head from hers and gazed down into her deep brown eyes. His own crystal-blue were glued to her, and they were caressing, already making love to her in their ever-loving gentle scrutiny. She felt as though she could cry out at that look. 

"What kept you so long?" he asked in a whisper, his face coming down closer to hers again, and he pressed his nose to hers, nuzzling her softly. 

"I... I had to sneak out of the locker room. Molly-" 

Her explanation was cut short as the blond man pressed his lips firmly down on hers yet again, one of his hands caressing at her long hair as the other gently gripped at her waist. She kissed him back with every emotional fiber in her being, put everything she had into that kiss. The emotion between them nearly drowned her in its intensity, and she had to damn near fight to breathe. 

I'm so hungry for your (sex)   
I'm so hungry for your (sex)   
I got an appetite for love tonight   
I wanna taste your sweet thing   
I wanna feel the sting of your sex... 

Trish practically had to fight to keep herself upright as she responded even more deeply to his mindblowing passion, her hands reaching out to brace herself, and she wished the wall were at her back - when suddenly, Chris swept her up into his arms, cradling her against his chest as he continued kissing her. 

My body all painted lipstick red   
We ripped the sheets right off the bed   
My fingernails left fiery trails   
Across your back oh tell me baby   
How'd you like that little pussycat scratch 

The little blonde suddenly felt the softness of pillows under her back, and she realized Chris had placed her down onto the couch in one corner of the room. His hands were caressing at her, all over - her hair, her cheek, her lips... For a beat, he dared to dip his thumb into her mouth, and his gaze drank her in gently, blue eyes glazing over somewhat in passion as she allowed her small pink tongue to peek out and lick at it. The gesture was so suggestive, Jericho let out a soft moan. 

"Trish..." He lowered his head to hers, kissing her with such an intensity she cried out a bit louder than she would've liked given their surroundings. She curled the fingers of her left hand into his long golden hair as she tried to push his head up just enough to suit her. Her lips and tongue devoured his mouth and she alternately nipped at his lips, knowing exactly how much he loved that. 

He let out a long, drawn sigh as he kissed her back, thoroughly savoring in the feel of her small, graceful hand suddenly stroking down the front of his body. God, she made him hot... In fact, this woman invoked feelings within him that he hadn't even remembered existed inside of him. If possible, no other woman had ever touched him quite so profoundly in all his thirty-three years of existence. 

The blonde diva let out a gasp as she continued to stroke and caress him, her lips parted as she felt the heat radiating off of him. He throbbed in her hand as she undid his jeans and touched him even more intimately, and he rose off the edge of the couch to lower the garment and kick it off. And in an instant, he was back to her, and he lowered his head to her breasts, showering kisses and gentle nips on the exposed cleavage peeking from the top of her shirt. She let out an almost pained soft mewling sound, her hands going into his hair, tugging at it gently. She was beginning to see stars - not of pain, but stars of pleasure. 

After a moment when he fully lavished the tops of her breasts, Jericho tugged at her shirt, peeling it off of her body in a hurry, then turned his attention to her pants. Her brown gaze was fixed on him as he unzippered the silky black leggings, and she sighed as she felt them slipping down her legs, her lacy black thong following. 

Chris gazed down at her hungrily, his blue eyes drinking in the beautiful sight of her in nothing but her black lace bra. He allowed his orbs to slowly scan over her, his erection growing harder and fuller in his briefs. He was more than ready for her, and she reached up and slowly, tantalizingly undid the front closure clasp on her bra, freeing her breasts. He licked his lips as he watched her motions, savoring every second but feeling as though he might go mad if he didn't touch her again. He felt a trail of drool seep out of the corner of his mouth as, a moment later, she lowered one hand between her thighs, caressing herself, a tiny smile quirking at her lips. 

That was more than enough for him to bear. In a haste, the blond man went back to her, his mouth instantly seeking hers as he gripped himself, guiding his way into her entrance, and in one swift move, he filled her. 

Trish threw her head back at the sensation of him pumping in and out of her body, her arms up and over her head as he thrust hard. Bracing himself with one hand against the arm of the couch, he reached down to her left leg, repositioning it just a bit, and she got the message loud and clear. A few seconds later, she wrapped her legs around his waist, holding tightly and fast to him as he increased the speed of his thrusts even more. 

"Oh, God..." she breathed, her brow furrowing prettily as she tried her damndest to match his thrusts with some upward motions of her own. She ground her hips furiously into his, trying to find that rhythm... that delicious rhythm that the two of them had so often sought and found together. 

"Chris... Chris...!" 

"I'm here, baby... I'm here and oh, fuck, Trish..." he swore breathlessly. "... damn, you're tight!" He gritted his teeth in the effort of filling her more completely, her head bouncing slightly against the pillow upon which it rested. She looked so amazingly beautiful as he gazed down into her ecstasy-filled face, her full, rosy lips parted slightly as she panted with passion. Her brown eyes remained open and fixed on his face, and he felt as though he were about to explode. 

Suddenly, the tiny blonde beneath him let out a drawn moan, her face flushing as she came, her already taut body stiffening somewhat as she tried desperately to hold onto the sensation. Her breathing was heavy and her blonde hair was sweaty with all the efforts from their lovemaking. 

"Damn... Trish..." Chris moaned, his hand gripping her waist tightly as he too reached the brink, and he spiraled over, releasing himself into her with a final thrust. He felt his entire body go weak as he emptied out all his pleasure, his breathing slowly returning to normal as he slid out of her. 

She smiled softly, her eyes half-closed as she gazed up at him. One of her small hands came up to gently touch his cheek, the softest, lightest, most loving touch possible. 

He took hold of the pale hand and kissed it, his clear blue eyes shining with all the emotion he felt as he noted the sheer pleasure and contentment on her lovely face. 

"Do you know how much I love you?" 

Trish laughed softly, so softly he barely heard it, and nodded. 

"I think I do," she purred. "Because I love you just as much, baby." 

He gathered her in his arms, holding her against his chest, and the pair stayed curled up on the couch, listening to their hearts beating, silently loving one another. No other words were necessary, as their lips and gentle caresses spoke more volumes than any speech ever could.   


End   
  
  
  


Back 


End file.
